Micro element technologies involve integrating micro-size element arrays in high density over a substrate. At present, micro light-emitting diode (Micro LED) technology is becoming a hot research topic, and the industry circle expects high-quality micro element products in the market. High-quality micro light-emitting diode products have profound impacts on conventional display products in the market, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED).